Yohji's Bad Deal 2 Yohji's Revenge
by CherubKatan
Summary: Yohji's wanting revenge for the stunt his lover pulled on him last time at the Karaoke bar. Will he get it this time or will Ran humiliate him once again. (One shot r&r thankie)


            I don't own the series Weiß Kreuz. It's own by Takehito, Koyasu. As well I don't own the song, Keep your hands to yourself. That one is owned by the Georgia Satellites.

Note: Yes I'm nuts. That's all that I wished to note… except that the lyrics are in Italics. And I also changed a couple of the lyrics.

Yohji's Bad Deal Part 2

(Yohji's Revenge)

            It was another Friday night at the Koneko.

            Ran was sitting in his usual chair reading a book. Omi and Ken were snuggling on the couch and Yohji, as usual was trying to bug his koibito into going out to the nightclub with him.

            Now with the whole scenario it was the same as last time.

            A couple of weeks ago the three men had forced Ran into going to the newly opened karaoke nightclub. That was the same night that Ran ended up humiliating the brunet into singing an American song by the title of "I'm Too Sexy." Yohji none the less was still pissed off about that night. Every time an older customer would walk into the shop, they would spot Yohji and start singing lyrics to the song. It was enough to say that no one would ever get over it.

            That's when he came up with a plan, one that in the end exact a certain sweet revenge upon his lover. One that would totally humiliate the crimson haired man, just as he was mortified, it was perfect. Then again, this was Yohji Kudoh plotting it, and he was perfection after all, or at least that's what he thought of himself.

            Yohji sauntered over to the recliner that Ran was sitting in and leaned against the arm. "Koibito," he nuzzled Ran's neck slightly. "I'm bored, can we go out to the Karaoke bar again?" He purred.

            Ran looked at his lover, his eyes narrowing. "Why?"

            Yohji smiled. "Because I want to have some fun tonight and all we've been doing the past couple of weeks has been staying home."

            Ran went back to reading his book. "That's not my problem."

            "But Raannn!" He whined. "Pleaasseee! I'll make hot lovin' to you later on."

            "Hn."

            Yohji began to pout and looked at the two younger assassins for help.

            Ken took the hint and spoke up. "Come on Ran, we could all use a break. We've been on missions nonstop lately, so I'm in the mood for some fun."

            "Hai! Me too!" Omi chimed in.

            "Stop that." Ran said.

            "Stop what, koibito?" Yohji asked.

            "I'm not going to let you all attack me like you did last time."

            "But we're not doing that, love. We just need to go out and have some fun." He smiled.

            Ran looked at all three men and caved in again. "Fine… I'll go."

            "YES!" All three chimed out in happiness.

            A few hours later, they were at the doors to the Karaoke bar. They had no trouble getting inside and soon they were all sitting at a table drinking their usual drinks.

            Yohji watched as Ran sipped on his usual Midori sour, smiling at him. "Koibito, how do you like your drink?"

            "It's alright." Ran replied nonchalantly.

            "Good. Hey Ran?"

            "Hm?"

            "Remember what happened when we were here last time?"

            "You mean, when I wiped the floor with you in quarters?"

            "Yes that time."

            "Yeah. What about it?"

            "I want a rematch."

            "In other words you want me to beat you again."

            "No, I'm going to win this time Ran."

            "What makes you so sure about that."

            "I've been practicing."

            "Hn…"

            "I want another shot at it Ran. You won some how by fluke and that's not right. So I want to do it again, right here, right now." Yohji flagged over a waitress and told her to get the stuff prepared.

            "Yohji, you're only going to embarrass yourself again."

            "No I won't. You know how the game goes. If I win you, you have to sing a song of my choosing. If not, I'll do what ever you want me to do for a week. Even work early in the Koneko for you."

            Ran raised his eyebrow. The idea of Yohji actually getting out of bed before noon to do something like actual work tempted the redhead, so he agreed to do it. He was just in time also for at that moment the waitress came back with the vodka and the two shot glasses.

            Yohji winked at the waitress and handed her a large bill before she walked off. "Thanks beautiful." He glanced at his lover. "Are you ready?"

            Ran merely nodded.

            The game started out smoothly, with each man not once missing a shot. Although, shortly after Yohji started to get the better of Ran and with each tinkle of the coin in the glass, Ran slowly became drunk. When the last round of the game came, it was clear who was the victor.

            "Alright." Yohji rubbed his hand together in expectation. "I'll just go over and pick out a song for you to sing. He sauntered over to the computerized music machine and went over the list of songs. "Hm." He said looking at one. "Nah, that's not embarrassing enough." He kept going until he found the perfect one. "Aha! This is it. It fits his situation perfectly." He started to laugh as he motioned Ran over.

            Ran staggered over to his boyfriend. "What do I have to sing?"

            "This one." Yohji said pointing at an old American southern rock song called "Keep Your Hands to Yourself." "I think you'll do a perfect job on this one, lover." He purred at him.

            Ran blinked owlishly. "Fine…" He walked up onto the stage and tapped the microphone. "Ahem… is this thing even on?" He spoke into the mic.

            The crowd of people all applauded him as he talked.

            "I just lost a bet with my boyfriend, so he's making me sing this."

            Yohji hit the button for the music to begin.

            "Gomen, if I don't sing this correct." The strumming of an electric guitar started up. "_I got a little change in my pocket goin' jing-a-ling-a-ling. Wants to call you on the telephone baby, a-give you a ring._" Ran started to blush as he sang. "_But each time we talk, I get the same old thing. Always no hugg-ee no kiss-ee until I get a weddin' ring._"

            Ran's eyes widened as he kept on singing the lyrics. It was almost the exact conversation that he had a couple of days ago with Yohji. He wasn't about to put out with his boyfriend or the song but he continued to sing. "_My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf. He said don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself_." He stood there not moving as the music continued to play. 

            He wasn't about to make a complete fool of himself, but soon enough he couldn't help it but get into the song he was singing. "_B-b-b-baby baby why you wan' treat me this way? You know I'm still your lover boy, I still feel the same way._" He looked at the crowded in astonishment. "_That's when he told me a story, bout free milk and a cow, and said no hugg-ee no kiss-ee until I get a weddin' vow._"

            Ran walked over to Yohji and got down on his knees. "_My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf._" He stood up and turned away from his boyfriend looking slightly downcast. "_He said don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself._" He moved over to a stool, grabbed it, and sat down. The instrumental was playing so he shouted out. "_Go man go!_" Then a few minutes later he started up again.  
            "_Hold it here, You see I wanted him real bad, and I was about to give in, but that's when he started to talk about true love, started talking about sin._" He pointed at himself. "_And I said honey, I'd live with you for the rest of my life,_" He started to shake his finger at the crowd. "_He said no hugg-ee no kiss-ee until you make me your wife-a._"

            At this point, he almost looked hopeless. "_My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf. He said don't hand me lines and keep your hands to yourself._" With that said the crowd went into a frenzy, they had enjoyed what they had seen even though at first Ran hadn't been so active but with the alcohol kicking into major affect near the end, he had been even better then Yohji was.

            Yohji was shocked at all this. His boyfriend had out staged him, but he had at least gotten his revenge. That meant that next time the older customers came in they would be making fun of Ran instead of him. Moreover, that filled him with a pleasure that he couldn't describe. Maybe also it would give Ran the hint that he wanted to be more than just lovers. Yohji shrugged. Only time would tell.

            "Ok, it's time to go!" Yohji clapped his hands together and they were out of the bar.

            Ran sat in the passenger seat, his head out the window. Alcohol didn't really agree with him too much. "Are you happy now Yohji?"

            Yohji smiled. "Yes I am, after all some types of revenge are sweet."

            Ran groaned. "I'll kill you for this… but maybe later…"

            Yohji snickered. "I don't think there will be a next time, koibito dear."

Author's notes: *snickers* I know the song isn't in Ran's character… but Yohji had to get his revenge some how!

Yohji: It's about damn time too.

Ran: hn… I should have won that quarter's game.

Yohji: Honey, I hate to say this… but I cheated. *smiles*

Ran: NANI!? KUDOH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *pulls out his Katana and starts chasing him*

Yohji: Oh shit! *runs off*

*blinks* oh well while those two are off, I hope you enjoyed it. Even though it is silly. Ja ne! Review if you want to!


End file.
